


even if i said what you think i said

by ayushi_writes



Series: the murphys and their lack of impulse control (it turns out okay in the end) [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, PINING!connor, almost hc: connor has a Thing for disney princes esp aladdin, bc its god tier, hc: evan hansen owns multiple tree dildos, hc: jared is a vore kinkster/furry, i'm bullying jared in this bc he bullies everyone else, teen rated bc dildos r Discussed, why is this like a gc fic but in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayushi_writes/pseuds/ayushi_writes
Summary: Jared's an ass, and Connor gets datassbasically treebros "i just confessed my feelings about you and whoops ur right behind me trope" b e c a u s ei dont think this counts as soft connor sorry





	even if i said what you think i said

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH! bisexual day is saturday so like,, basically my second birthday?? maybe i'll try to put something up then idk
> 
> inspired by a prompt i gave someone else then stole back
> 
> anyway enjoy

Connor collapsed onto the bench next to Alana, sinking his head into his arms. "Fuck. I'm so gay."

"What'd Evan do?" Zoe asked immediately.

Voice muffled by his emo prison, Connor mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jared laughed that grating meme laugh. "As if you think you're subtle, staring at his ass every time he drops his damn tree books."

"Shut up, like you weren't sucking off Mell in the second floor boys' bathroom third period."

Without looking up, Connor could tell Jared had gone red, as the latter spluttered, "What— how the hell?"

He attempted to shrug with his head still buried in his arms, only succeeding in awkwardly shifting his elbows. "I was actually there to pee, not looking for a place to light up, if that's what you were wondering." 

"So, Connor, any good minecraft youtuber content lately?" Zoe spoke up, cutting off Jared's would-be snarky reply.

"How dare you."

Alana sighed. "Can we sit down and eat like a goddamn normal friend group for once?"

Connor finally lifted his head, sending a tired, pointed glare Jared's way. "Not with that furry over there acting like he knows jack about shit."

"Wow, Connor! That almost sounded like words!"

"Where's his handler?" Zoe looked on the verge of dropping her head down into her arms too.

"Evan said something about asking Mr. Brower for the enviro science club flyers?"

Jared snorted. "Nerd."

Connor seemed to perk up at the mention of Evan's name. "How long'll that take?"

"Careful Murphy, you might out-gay yourself from that time you walked into a pole because Evan wore shorts."

"Do you ever. Like. Shut up. Or does that really only happen with a dick in your mouth." 

Jared gave him the kind of smile that Connor usually punched off of people's faces. "It's a _ight_ , Con." Connor fucking hated that word. "I'm sure he's got tree dildos to spare."

"Whatever." Connor shoved his notebooks inside his messenger bag as he stood up from the table, the bench legs scraping harshly against the ground and drawing some eyes. "I— I don't have some kind of— I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HANSEN. He's— he's too short and he stutters and he's all soft and caring and shit and he rambles on about trees for too long and his— does he ever comb his hair? His wardrobe is all dorky polos and everything he owns is blue and he has those stupid fucking blue eyes and who has a smile that fucking cute anyway and— I don't. I _don't."_

The table was stunned into silence at Connor's mini-rant. And who else to break it than Jared "Vore" Kleinman. "Glad to know you feel that way, Hot Topic. Look behind you."

Fuck.

Turning around, dread twisting in the pit of his stomach, Connor came face-to-face (well, craned his neck down to make eye contact) with Evan Hansen, clutching a stack of flyers and wearing a comically bewildered expression.

"I have to go," Connor muttered, brushing past Evan with his eyes downcast.

Evan stood there for a moment, still in shock, but was snapped out of it by Alana grabbing the flyers out of his hands and Zoe shoving him towards to cafeteria doors. 

As he stumbled across the grimy tile floor, Jared's voice called after him. "Go get your man!"

~

"Connor! Hold up— CONNOR!"

Evan was really _not_ a runner, but luckily neither was Connor, however determined the latter was to get away from his Big Gay Fuckup. Both stumbled to a stop at the top of one of the side entrance's steps, breathing heavily. 

Evan reached out to Connor's shoulder, hesitating. "Connor? Could you— um, please look at me." Making a conscious effort to push the end of his sentence down into a statement. That was what he'd been told to practice, right?

He turned around, still breathing heavily, face forcibly stiff and Evan knew he was trying his hardest not to snap. "I— I'm not mad or upset with you for anything. Just, just a little confused? Is all."

Connor's face seemed to pale even more at that, and Evan hastily tried to backtrack. "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it now. Um, maybe later? We can go back to lunch and act like this didn't happen. It's okay."

Connor stepped forward, and then again, crowding Evan against the brick wall. Evan would've been scared if he hadn't gotten so comfortable around Connor over the course of the last year. Now, he was just— getting more and more confused. 

"Is it— did I do so—"

Suddenly, Connors face was inches from his own and Evan's words kind of fell back into his throat. Connor mumbled something like "Imsorryyoucanhatemeafterthis", sounding vaguely apologetic, weird because that was _Evan's_ thing and—

Chapped lips pressed awkwardly against his own. Hair falling around his face. Fingers intertwining with his own. And— _Connor Murphy's_ lips and hair and fingers.

Holy shit.

Evan was left staring dazedly at Connor as he pulled away, a bitter, apologetic look already making its way onto his face, and well, Evan just _couldn't_ let that happen. Words wouldn't do it justice anyway.

Evan yanked Connor's wrist towards him again, wrapping one arm around his back and the other sneaking up to tangle in his hair, and suddenly it was Connor being taken by surprise for a change. 

Evan probably would've felt more smug about that if he wasn't too busy pulling some _very_ intriguing noises out of Most Likely To Run An Edgelord Blog: Connor Murphy.

~

Of course, any semblance of smug Evan might have shown was doomed the moment they walked into the lunchroom, hand-in-hand, the next day, to be greeted by Jared Kleinman's cumulative onslaught of gay jokes from the past _year_ of their acquaintanceship.

And if Zoe slid a twenty over to Alana, who pocketed it with an air of "I won't rub it in your face but," and proceeded to fist-bump her grinning brother, well, some things are better left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> yes. yes. i put in michael mell from be more chill its not a game of spot the subtle reference
> 
> while i do not endorse the swl-esque crossing over of musicals, cameos are Good Shit
> 
> also, ofc connors outburst is unprovoked arent most thing ooOoOoohh but this is fanfiction well thought out sequences are not mandatory
> 
> that is all
> 
> bloopers:
> 
> "He's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow...and his smile...ahhh..."
> 
> Alana raised her eyebrows. "You... just quoted Aladdin."
> 
> [Jared makes some comment topical to nipples, Aladdin's lack thereof, and Connor's totally canon Disney prince kink]
> 
> "Kleinman's poking fun at me 'cause he doesn't wanna admit he's a furry and thought Mufasa was hot."
> 
>  
> 
> my discomfort with the word "aight" comes from my ap world history teacher using it like,,, way too much for a man who's married with two kids


End file.
